doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Rockets with Esther Povitsky
"Johnny Rockets with Esther Povitsky" is Episode 169 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Esther Povitsky. "Johnny Rockets with Esther Povitsky" was released on August 30, 2018. Synopsis Actor and comedian Esther Povitsky (Alone Together, Glowing Up) joins the 'boys to discuss Johnny Rockets, a franchise famous for its 1950s diner aesthetic. Esther talks about her experience working at the chain and reveals her "two restaurant" theory before diving in to our recent visit. Plus, a cola edition of Drank or Stank. Nick's intro "The pain was unbelievable. It snapped like a breadstick. It sounded like two muzzled gunshots off my left shoulder. Pow! Pow!" This was former NFL quarterback, Joe Theismann, in a 2005 interview with the New York Times describing the infamous compound fracture that had ended his pro football career twenty years prior. In 1985, Theismann, playing behind center for Washington, was sacked by Hall Of Fame linebacker Lawrence Taylor, who leveled with an impact that broke both his tibia and fibula, jutting the jagged bone through his flesh, a bloody disgusting spectacle that horrified a national television audience. Theismann would never play another down. But the journeyman QB would go on to great success in retirement, becoming a TV commentator, pitchman, an entrepeneur, and a beloved alumni of Washington's franchise. Theismann's former team had cultivated a winning culture and a dedicated fan base in the 20th century: winning Super Bowls in 1982, 1987, and 1991, though all that would change in 1999 when the team was purchased by billionaire media mogul Daniel Snyder. Snyder, known for his shamelessness and hot temper, shifted the franchise's mission to exploiting its players and staff, while ringing every last dime out of its fanbase, garnering him a reputation as the worst owner in the NFL. Under his regime, Washington's ticket, parking, and concession prices skyrocketed, while its on-field exploits sputtered. And beyond the price-gouging and ineptitude, there have been downright scandals. As reported by the New York Times, at a franchise retreat in Costa Rica, team cheerleaders had their passports confiscated and were forced to participate in a topless photoshoot in front of high-roller corporate sponsors. Later that night, they were also ordered to work as escorts for team VIPs. They received no pay for the weekend. And regarding the team's most controversial public-facing liability - it's racially insensitive nickname - Snyder's tone-deaf stubbornness came across in comments made to USA Today: "We'll never change the name. It's that simple. NEVER. You can use caps." In 2007, Snyder expanded from NFL ownership to another uniquely American industry, acquiring a throwback diner chain opened by businessman Ronn Teitelbaum in Los Angeles in 1986. Seeking to recapture the feel of the beloved burger joints of his youth - in particular, the still operational West LA icon, The Apple Pan - Teitelbaum's idealized pastiche of 1950s American diners served up a simple array of burgers, fries, and shakes and expanded across the US in quick order, clustered near shopping centers and tourist attractions. In recent years, the chain has become oddly popular overseas. Its largest restaurant is in the Dominican Republic, and it has become one of the biggest fast casual franchises in the Middle East with 15 restaurants in the United Arab Emirates alone. And in 2008, the company's corporate board was joined by another famous figure from Washington football: Joe Theismann. In comments to Fox Business, Theismann enthused about his position saying, "It's the All-American place with the All-American meal." Snyder sold his stake in 2013, but his once-owned restaurant is indeed "All-American": an idealized version of a troubled past, when diners were as much about excluding patrons as serving them, frozen in a time that never existed. And his still-owned football team too is "All-American," a craven exercise in capitalism with an epithet for a name that exhibits continuity between the nation's past struggles and its present ones. This week on Doughboys: Johnny Rockets. Fork Rating Dave King went with Nick & Esther, and added his rating as 2.5 forks (not included in any episode calculations). Mitch also went with Joe Saunders. Drank Or Stank In this episode, they taste test California Raspberry Coca-Cola. Roast Spoonman Quotes The Feedbag #hashtags #SwitcherUpper vs. #BurnerOuter or #ImWithHur vs. #FeelTheBurn #CheesyPieGuyorGal vs. #WigerIsAFreak #LiquidFoods Photos (via @doughboyspod)